


Life Goes On

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Your favs have Psychosis [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Psychosis, Schizophrenic Semi Eita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Eita thinks he's having a normal- if extreme day.And then everything goes to shit. But it's okay, because it's a good wake up call, to process what he needs (it's also nice that he gained a couple boyfriends in the process)





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts).



> HI THIS IS ANOTHER ONE SHOT THAT I WROTE IN ONE SESSION BECAUSE I NEEDED TO AND I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AND YEAH  
> THanks Hazazel for helping me figure out things to add!!  
> Shoutout to everyone struggling! Ily<3

Eita’s having a great day. He wakes up with his favorite song playing (He ignores that it feels half-in-half-out of his brain), then it’s his favorite breakfast in the mess hall, then Satori waves at him when he gets to class, and then-

The song that’s been playing on loop is cut off, leaving him in disorienting relative quiet for about half a second before a very high pitched ringing clogs one of his ears and echos in the other. Before he can stop himself, he’s wincing and covering the clogged ear with his hand.

No one seems to notice, luckily, and Eita quickly shifts his hand to feign brushing hair out of his eyes, shaking his head slightly. Luckily, the sound lessens slightly, to sound more like screaming. Okay. He can handle screaming.

Lunch rolls around without a decrease in volume, and it’s _really_ not helping his audio processing. Oh well.

Satori says something that Eita probably hears wrong, about Oikawa Tooru going back to hell just to avoid joining Shiratorizawa. It’s said in a joking tone, and was probably meant to be a joke, but something about it just _clicks_ in Eita’s mind.

“It makes sense that he’s a demon,” Eita says, and everyone laughs as he continues, “Explains why his skin is so clear, and his powerful serves, and why he has 4000 followers on his aesthetic instagram.”

With each point he makes, it clicks more as fact in Eita’s mind, and the more everyone laughs.

When Satori gasps out a, “So true!” Eita feels validated in his knowledge, and zones out as the conversation moves on. There’s a spot on the table that has blurry edges, and while Eita is idly wondering if he could stick a hand into another dimension through it, he **has** to finish his food. His fruit first, then two bites of his rice, then some soup, then rice and soup intermittently.

He doesn’t know _why_ he has to eat his lunch in this particular way, on this particular day, but there’s no harm in it.

A tap on the table in front of him distracts Eita from staring at the blurry-edged portal, and his eyes flicker up to meet Taichi’s with a questioning hum.

“You were rocking back and forth,” Taichi says, tone neutral.

Eita can’t tell if Taichi’s mad or not, but he’s glad he knows now. But he can’t stop, because now that he notices it, rocking from side-to-side is comforting and natural. “I know.”

Eita winces internally at how rude it sounded, and quickly comes up with an excuse, “There’s a song stuck in our head, it’s uhhh jam.” Eita flicks his fingers under the table, hoping no one noticed his slip up.

“Eita is it really a jam? Or is it a bop?” Satori turns to him with wide eyes, and Eita scowls.

“If it were a bop I’d be bouncing.”

Satori hums, and turns back to the others, all of whom are staring.

“Glang.” Kenjirou finally says, and all attention is turned to him.

“Gay slang,” he elaborates, and everyone nods, murmuring their agreement.

The bell rings, and they all hurry to clear their dishes and go to their next class. Eita with a slight sigh of relief that no one asked him what song.

The day goes by rather quietly from then on, with nothing of particular note happening. The scream gradually fades out until Eita can’t pinpoint when it stopped.  

Back in his and Satori’s dorm room, Eita does homework at his desk, not turning around when he hears, “Hi, Semi” behind him.

“Hello,” he responds.

“Hi?” Satori says uncertainly, overlaying the voice as it asks how Eita is.

“Fine, how are you?”

 “Semisemi?”

“ _Class.”_ Eita can’t remember if the voice sounds like Satori’s at all, by the time it’s finished speaking, so he answers anyway.

“Class?”

“What class?” Satori sounds really confused, and Eita shrugs, repeating the word a couple of times, ending with a questioning, “Math?”

He hears footsteps behind him, and then there’s a hand on his shoulder. He spins his chair, and clenches his jaw when he realizes he’s staring into the white eyes of a tall, see-through figure in a suit, with vines forming a head.

Satori, who he can see blurrily through the figure, stands and makes his way towards him.

The figure turns its head, vines that form its neck growing until it’s turned completely backwards to face Satori.

Eita can feel it’s annoyance, and, in English, says in a kind of desperate voice, “Don’t do it.”

Satori pauses, and when Eita’s eyes fully focus on him, Satori’s voice betrays his concern and confusion, “Semi?”

Eita swings his head to the side, and realizes there’s no longer the pressure of a hand on his shoulder, and that the vine figure is gone. He groans, putting his head in his hands and pressing his palms into his eyes.

“Igusys” Eita pauses, that’s not Japanese. He clears his throat, jolting when gentle hands pull his hands away from his eyes. It takes a moment for him to blink the blank spots out of his vision after his eyes focus on Satori’s face.

“Are you having a stroke?” Satori’s voice is slightly pitched in panic, but Eita doesn’t understand his expression.

His arms spasm in Satori’s loose grip, and it feels like pins are digging into his palms until he squirms, his whole body shaking in a wave, leaving him sitting completely still, with the urge to move and run pushing his heart to beat faster and faster-

Satori’s voice reaches Eita’s calm brain, even as his body is frozen and his heart has building pressure as it feels like it expands in his chest.

“Eita?! Eita are you okay?!”

Eita swallows, willing his mouth to open, to speak. Everything that comes out of his mouth is forced out, sounding a million miles away, “Fine.”

“I’m going to take you to the nurse if you can stand, okay?” Wakatoshi’s voice is slightly higher than usual, and Eita blinks, refocusing his gaze.

“No.” Eita suddenly can’t stop speaking, “NononOnoNo.”

He doesn’t want anyone to know.

“ _A bit late for that”_ enters his mind and he laughs once, a bit too loudly, and he realizes that his face is cold because he’s crying.

The nurse is in front of him now, and gravity is doubled.

He clumsily folds his legs beneath him to sit, and his eye level doesn’t change, instead he’s hanging off of the shoulders of Wakatoshi and Satori.

He puts his feet back on the floor, and focuses on the words of the nurse, catching and processing maybe every third word.

In the back of his mind, Eita thinks that he hasn’t had a day like this, at least not in front of anyone, in a long time.

It’s dark. And Eita feels safe. He can’t close his eyes, having to force himself to blink, but he’s to tired to focus his eyes.

* * *

Eita blinks awake to someone gently pushing on his arm.

“Hey,” the nurse says gently, “How’te kuhs ifnefjd?”

“What?” Eita blinks, focusing his thoughts.

She repeats, “How’re you feeling?”

Eita sits up slowly, “Tired. Why am I here?”

The nurse frowns, then gestures over to Wakatoshi and Satori, who are standing outside of the curtained-off cot area, “They brought you in, and you were really…” she hesitates, deciding on words, “Out of it.”

“Oh.”

Eita glances at Wakatoshi and Satori, who are having a hushed conversation. Satisfied they won’t hear him, Eita asks the nurse, “Did you have me take my meds yet?”

The nurse shakes her head, and says in an equally soft voice, “No, but you should take them soon. I called your psychiatrist, and she’s concerned that you might have to up your dosage unless some sort of stressor triggered this.”

Eita feels his heart sink, and resolutely ignores the laughing echoing in the back of his mind as he nods.

The nurse hands him a disposable cup and his medicine, before walking out to Satori and Wakatoshi.

Eita quickly swallows his medication and throws away the cup.

Wakatoshi walks in first, and Eita swings his legs over so that all three of them can barely sit on the cot.

Satori is the first to speak, “Are you okay, Semisemi?”

“I’m really tired,” Eita says, ignoring the word ‘know know know’ itching for him to speak.

“That is not surprising.” Wakatoshi says, and from this close Eita can feel the rumble of the words against where his arm is against Wakatoshi’s chest, “What happened, Semi?”

“I’m not sure,” Eita admits, “I haven’t…” he bites his lip, unsure if he wants to finish that sentence.

Satori puts his hand over Eita’s, and leans against him a bit more, tucking his head over Eita’s in silent support.

“I haven’t had an episode that extreme in a long time.”

“Episode?”

Eita stiffens at Satori’s questions, having second thoughts again.

“We’ll love you no matter what,” Wakatoshi states, and he sounds so sure that Eita finds himself nodding before the words sink in, and his compulsive brain pushes him to ask-

“What kind of love?”

Satori flushes, and Wakatoshi stiffens slightly.

“Uhhhh romantic?” Satori’s voice gets progressively higher, and Eita can’t help but smile.

“Cool.”

“Cool?” Wakatoshi questions, his hand also finding Eita’s.

“I mean. I like you guys a lot. Maybe…” Eita trails off, considering how his mind is right now. “Maybe we can try. Being more tactile.”

Satori smiles, letting go of Eita’s hand to place his arm over Eita shoulders, pressing closer.

“I don’t think I’m ready for full emotional commitment right now,” Eita forces himself to say, knowing this is what’ll be best for him.

Wakatoshi squeezes Eita’s hand in understanding, “Because of what happened today?”

“Yeah,” Eita murmurs, “But I want to try. Just… in stages.”

“Tell us if we ever push too far,” Satori says softly, and Eita blinks his watering eyes.

“Will do.”

The talk with his psychiatrist goes… not that well, if Eita’s honest with himself. She suggests an outpatient program, “for a week” and explains how that would work with the school.

Eita agrees, knowing that it’ll help.

He takes steps to take care of himself, and when he doesn’t his boyfriends are there to provide support.

It’s not like they cure him, but they do make it easier to be kinder to himself, and he appreciates their help.

Life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
